<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am So Sorry by ThunderHawk727</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213671">I Am So Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderHawk727/pseuds/ThunderHawk727'>ThunderHawk727</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt No Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, i wrote this in like 10 minutes, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderHawk727/pseuds/ThunderHawk727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan deals with the aftermath of the Battle on Mustafar and losing everything he ever knew. I did write this in about 10 minutes, so please don't eat me alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Am So Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did have some musical inspiration while writing.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzDPk8tqwvQ<br/>please enjoy!<br/>If you enjoy my work and wanna connect with me join me on Facebook in my writing group, Thunderhawk727 Writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan finally sat down. It felt as if it had been years since he had the time to properly sit down. The house he had bartered for on Tatooine was small but comfortable enough he supposed. As he sat in silence, the weight of the last few weeks finally came crashing down on him. An immeasurable sadness struck him, so heavy it felt as if his chest would shatter under the weight of it. Sinking out of his chair he clutched the rough rug under his hands and let out a gut wrenching sob. Once he started he found himself unable to stop. Sobs turned to screams of anguish for the loss of everything he’d ever known and loved. Screams for those he had once called brothers and sisters, screams for the younglings he’d sworn to protect, but above all screams for Anakin.<br/>
That bright boy he had met on this very planet covered in sand, with a shock of white blond hair was gone. He had seen the darkness choking the man he had grown to love and it had torn him apart. That creature he had fought on Mustafar was not Anakin Skywalker. Curling into a ball on the sandy floor, Obi-Wan hugged himself and rocked back and forth. He had failed, and the shame of his failure to protect Anakin from the very evil he had sworn to destroy ate at him. The pit of despair he found himself in threatened to swallow him whole. He might as well let it, he was unworthy of the title Jedi Master.<br/>
The golden-white thread of the bond he still shared with what was left of Anakin lingered in the back of his mind. He knew it was risky, it could lead that monster Vader to him but he had to try. He had to. Grabbing the bond with both hands, he pushed all of his feelings toward the other side. All the pain, shame, hatred, unwavering love and most importantly, his regret for not helping Anakin. Pouring the wave of emotions into the bond he hoped the last shreds of Anakin Skywalker would heed what he was trying to convey. </p><p>Somewhere across the Galaxy </p><p>Vader stood watching the pitch black of space, and the construction of the Death Star. The only sound on the bridge that could be heard was the noisy respirator that kept his burnt lungs functioning. All of a sudden he felt a tidal wave of emotions that were not his. He knew they came from Kenobi, wherever he had decided to flee to. The depth and ferocity of what he felt nearly drove him to his knees. Quickly turning on his heel he stalked to the nearest empty room and sagged against the durasteel wall. Letting the surge of emotions take control of his senses. For a moment he felt as if his heart would break. Kenobi was broken, a shell of what he had been only a few weeks prior. Vader took a grim satisfaction out of breaking the famed Negotiator.<br/>
Somewhere deep within Vader, the piece of Anakin Skywalker screamed in agony. He could feel it, and try as though he may to kill it, that part of him would never truly die. Forcing himself to stand, Vader did his best to block Kenobi. The choice had been made, there was no return. Darkness was his only friend now. There was no redemption for the atrocities he had committed. All he could do was embrace the darkness, and the misery that would follow. Walking, bathed in it, until the end of his days. Indeed, this was what he deserved. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>